The Sand Demons Dog
by Zany257
Summary: The story of how kiba and gaara get together and while there dating. the problem they face like tsume's evil rath and keeping there dating secret. rated for language and sex later in the story. kibagaara fluff yaoi. DISCONTIUED for now!
1. Get Together And Dating!

**Hey People of fanfiction this is my first story ever on fanfiction so please no flames and review to give me advice! oh and i do not own naruto, but i wish i did! Sorry if Kiba and Gaara are out of character**

Now to the story!

Kiba was sitting in his apartment that he bought(he is 18) thinking how to win Gaara's heart.

_"man, gaara is so emotionless and is always quiet i cant even read him."_Kiba thought_"I wonder what he thinks of me? uh why am i even thinking about this i'm just chunin and gaara is the kazekage"_

Kiba sat there for about an hour thinking about Gaara, before going to find akamaru in the kitchen.

"hey akamaru wanna go for a walk?"kiba asked.

Akamaru shook his head yes and started walking to the door. As soon as they got to the park kiba smelled some thing he knew before.

_"whats this smell, i know it from some where but what is it? oh shit!"_Kiba thought as he saw Gaara walking through the park towards him.

"Hi Gaara!" kiba yelled at him.

"Do i know you?"Gaara asked

"um you should, the chunin exams, the save sasuke mission, and a few others."kiba stated

"Oh yah dog boy."gaara said, at the comment akamaru growled

"Thats how you remeber me a sick nick name!"kiba asked angerly

"yes got a problem?"gaara asked getting angry him self

"You wanna fight red head!"kiba yelled at him

"Yeah!"Gaara yelled back

After that kiba through the first punch, it hit gaara in the jawand gaara launched kiba against a tree using sand and held him there while rubbing his jaw, he wasn't hit that hard since bushy brows. Kiba sat there and struggled for ten minutes and gaara sat and watched him.

"hey gaara when are you going to let me go so i can kick your ass!"kiba yelled

"Seeya tomrrow morning."gaara said

"What! get back here and get me down you bitch!"kiba yelled at him

Gaara came back to the park that morning to see kiba still there asleep with akamaru at his feet.

_"well i might as well take him back to his house."_gaara thought

Gaara picked kiba and akamaru up with his sand and asked kiba's building manager which room was kibas. he took him up and put kiba on his bed.

_"Kiba looks kind of cute sleeping."_Gaara wondered

After a while of standing and staring at kiba's sleeping form he gave kiba a little kiss on the cheek and left.

**1 year later**

It was now a cold winter day and kiba wearing his usual jacket walked through the park with akamaru like last year he saw gaara he heard gaara had changed but he decided to jump into the bush next to him just to be sure because he was scared of what happened last year and because like hinata likes naruto he liked gaara the same way. Akamaru just sat there and watched gaara walk up.

Gaara looked at akamaru for a minute or two.

"hi boy what are you doing here with out kiba?"gaara asked

Akamaru just turned his head and pointed with his nose to the bush beside him. Gaara understood and walked into the bush to find kiba sitting.

"uh hi gaara how did you find me?"kiba questioned

"akamaru."gaara said

"damn akamaru."kiba mumbled

"so why you hinding?"gaara asked

"um no reason, just sitting here."kiba stated

"whats the real reason dog boy"gaara asked

"dont you dare call me dog boy, and i dont have to tell you!"kiba stated

"let me guess your scared of some one."gaara said

Kiba blushed"no of course not!"

"then why?"gaara asked

"ok i was scared of y-you!"kiba said shyly

Gaara sat there wondering why for a moment.

"why?"gaara asked

"uh, you sort of beat me last time."kiba answered hiding his face

"so as long as you dont give me a reason to fight you i wont."gaara said

"ok then!"kiba said blushing

"so um gaara wanna go get some ramen?"kiba asked

"Like a date?"gaara asked wondering

"uh, um, maybe um no not at all!"kiba stated blushing wildly

"oh, ok i'll come"gaara said a little disapointed

Gaara also had a crush on kiba and new that kiba liked him and was waiting for kiba to confess to him. So they got to ichiraku's and both got a bowl, then the worst thing naruto showed up he also new they both liked each other.

"Hi Kiba! Hi Gaara! hey are you guys like on a date?"Naruto asked

Kiba and Gaara both at the same time spit out what they were eating.

"What the hell naruto!"kiba barked

"what it was just a que-"naruto was cut off

"kiba's right naruto that was wrong!"gaara cut in

"fine then i'll leave!"naruto stated walking away

"thank god!"kiba said as he started eating again

"yeah"gaara said

After awile it started raining realy badly!

"damn its raining! come on my apartment is closer!"kiba said as he started to run

"ok lets go."gaara said as it started to rain worse

As soon as kiba and gaara got to his house kiba took his jacket and shirt off and started on his pants but stopped as he remebered gaara was there too. He stopped and buttoned his pants up and relised gaara was staring.

Gaara relised he was caught staring"oh um kiba can i use your shower?"gaara asked

"no cause you would just get dirty again after putting your close on and i doubt you would want to wear my clothes."kiba said

"well i have my own clothes with me."gaara said

"realy where?"kiba siad looking around

"in my gourd i can put almost every thing in there!"gaara said

"ok then you can use my shower"kiba said defeated

"uh oh."gaara said

"what?"kiba asked

"i sort of forgot to put chothes in my gourd."gaara said

"fine if you are so deturemaned then you can have a pair of my sweat pants to sleep in!"kiba said

"thanks Kiba."gaara said as kiba through him a pair of sweat pants

While gaara was in the shower kiba was stripping down and drying off after awile he put on some boxers and he didn't hear gaara get out of the shower. Gaara came out of the bathroom wearing realy baggy sweat pants(kiba is bigger than gaara) and a net saw kiba standing there pulling up sweat pants over puppy paw print boxers.

"nice boxers kiba!"gaara told him

"hey i didn't have to give you my sweat pants you could be walking around here in your boxers for all i care!"kiba growled back

"jeez just joking kiba!"gaara said"so where am i gonna sleep?"

"you can sleep in my bed i guess."kiba said

"with you?"gaara asked hopfully

"um why did you want me to?"kiba asked blushing even redder than gaaras hair

"maybe take a guess if i want you to or not?"gaara said teasingly

Kiba sat there a few minutes while gaara walked over to kiba's bed and slipped under the covers and waited with his eyes closed. big mistake kiba decided. and kiba jumped on the bed and landed on gaara.

"holy shit kiba!"gaara said susprised

"what you asked me to sleep with you!"kiba whined

"no i said you could sleep next to me!"gaara answered

"whats the difference!"kiba questioned

"the difference is if your dick is up my ass or not!"gaara answered

"oh but did i make the right the choice in coming over here or not?"kiba asked

"yes you deffanitly made the right choice!"gaara said

"yey!"kiba cheered

"lets just go to bed, ok?"gaara said

"yah, but does this mean were dating?"kiba asked

"well were both in a bed beside each other half naked sort of, what do you think?"gaara ansered

"yes now lets go to bed."kiba said

"i love you."gaara said

"i love you too."kiba said smiling

In the morning...

"Kiba i'm not your teddy bear let go!"gaara said struggling.

Gaara woke up with kiba's arms wrapped around him so he couldn't move his arms and kiba's leg layed over top of his legs. poor gaara!

"kiba let go!"gaara almost yelled

"no your so warm!"kiba whined

"thats it!"gaara said and started beating kiba over the head with a pillow

"ok, ok i'm up stop the hitting!"kiba growled playfully after taking gaara's weapon from him

"lets get breakfast!"gaara called as he left the bed

"fine, so what do you want? i can make pancakes."kiba said

"realy, i love pancakes!"gaara exclaimed

"then its settled!"kiba said as he walked into the kitchen

After about an hour kiba came out holding a plate of pancakes to see a fully dressed gaara in his clothes.

"um gaara what are you doing?"kiba asked

"getting dressed, why?"gaara said simply

"well your wearing my clothes."kiba exclaimed

"yah, my clothes dirty, and your old clothes fit nice and i like the fur on them."gaara said

"fine but we need you to get you your clothes, and that wont be happening for awile."kiba said pointing to the window

It was still raining badly outside and the ground was flooded with foot deep water.

"yah looks like ill stay with you for awile, doesn't matter we can sit and learn about each other better."gaara said charmingly

"what do you have in mind?"kiba asked

"maybe a little game of truth or dare!"gaara said deviosly

"don't you need more than two people to play."kiba said

"no we can play, and this way its less humitiating cause its just the two of us."gaara explained

"ok, you wanna go first?"kiba asked

"um sure, kiba truth or dare?"gaara questioned

"truth!"kiba said

"Have you ever kissed akamaru and would you want to if you didn't?"gaara asked

"um i have never kissed akamaru, and i dont think i want to."kiba said

At this akamaru growled at kiba's answer walked over and layed his head on gaara's lap. Before he was sleeping on the couch and woke up as soon as his name was said.

"oh come on akamaru i didn't mean it that way!"kiba said

"kiba i think akamaru likes me more, and its your turn."gaara said

"ok gaara truth or dare?"kiba said

"dare cause im not a scardy cat like you!"

"ok i dare you to strip down to your boxers and sit on my lap!"kiba said triumphly

"what?"gaara said

"you heard me!"kiba said

"fine!" gaara said taking kiba's jacket off and unbuttoning his pants

When he was done he was sitting in kiba's lap in his red boxers with the picture of the sand villages simble on the back of it.

"nice boxers gaara!"kiba said excited

"Truth or dare kiba?"gaara asked

"dare!"kiba exclaimed

"ok i dare you to strip down to your boxers too!"gaara said excited

"ok."kiba said pulling down his sweat pants

Kiba was wearing brown boxers with paw prints and the words 'bite me' on them.

"nice, nice kiba where'd you buy your boxers!"gaara said laughing

"a store why? want a pair too?"kiba questioned

"um sure, but i was being sarcastic."gaara said

"oh, well wanna quit the game before it turns into something bad and have lunch?"kiba asked

"sure what do you want for lunch?"gaara questioned

"lets just have sandwitches, i'll have a ham and cheese sandwitch."kiba said

"what am i suppose to make them?"gaara asked

"well i hoped you would, but i will since you dont know how which is weird most girls know how to cook."kiba answered

"who are you calling a girl kiba!"gaara barked at him

"you who else is here?"kiba asked

"jerk! anyway akamaru what do you want?"gaara asked

"Bark! Bark!"akamaru woofed

"what did he say kiba?"gaara asked

"um ham, bacon, beef, and chicken. right akamaru?"kiba said

"Bark!"akamaru responded

"yeah thats what he said"kiba said

"ok, coming kiba?"gaara asked

"what, why?"kiba questioned

"because i don't know where any thing is!"gaara exclaimed angerly

"ok, ok, i'll show you so that way you can make dinner later, but i'll make lunch just watch where i get stuff from, ok?"kiba said normally

"ok, so lets do akamaru's sandwitch first so you can show me where the meat is."gaara said simply

"ok."kiba said opening the fridge

"ok gaara the meat is in the bottom drawer, and the bread is in the cabnit over there can you grab the bread."kiba said/demanded

"sure, so where is the vegtables?"gaara asked inspecting kiba's fridge

kiba broke out laughing"what? what did i say?"gaara asked

"heh, its just me and akamaru are inuzukas we don't eat vegtables gaara if you want some you can go out in the rain!"kiba exclaimed happily

"so your just a carnivore and have never eatin vegtables ever?"gaara questions

"well we did some before we just hate them right akamaru?"kiba said

"bark! bark!"akamaru exclaimed

"but i thought people require vegtables?"gaara said

"yah, but i get my vegtables when my mom comes over every week or so and forces me to eat them."kiba said

"well, um wierd, so when is your mom coming over to force feed you cause i want to tell her were dating and to help her feed you."gaara asked

"um let me check my calender."kiba said walking over to it

As soon as kiba looked at the calender he went white and ran into his room and locked the door. Gaara went and looked to.

"heh kiba's mom is gonna come over at 7pm tonight."gaara said finishing akamaru's sandwitch and handing it to him

"bark!"akamaru yelped

"sorry can't understand you boy."gaara said wondering what he said

"whine"akamaru noised

"well better make dinner."gaara said

Kiba came back out in a few minutes with a confused expression.

"gaara what time is it?"kiba questioned

"um 5pm why?"gaara said

"oh good moms not coming for a few hours."kiba said relaxing

"wonna sit down and help me think of what to make for dinner?"gaara asked

"um sure what do you know how to make?"kiba asked

"um just smoked ham."gaara said

"perfect, my mom loves ham, that should make it easier."kiba said more to himself

"mkae what easier kiba?"gaara asked

"uh simple my mom is against gays in our clan cause we need to you know expand the clan."kiba said not looking in gaara's eyes.

"oh i understand but just so we can be prepared, is there any way she can stop us from dating?"gaara asked

"yah, lock me or you up some where!"kiba said simply

"is that even legal?"gaara asked

"no, maybe."kiba said

"anything else?"gaara asked

"um maybe, but there is a way that she can't stop us from dating but she will be bitchy for awile. kiba answered

"ok what is it!"gaara exclaimed

"i have to mark you and if i do its an unbrakeable love after words."kiba said not looking gaara in the eyes.

Gaara stayed silent for a few minutes and kiba just sat there and avoided gaara's eyes

"so how do you mark someone?"gaara asked finaly

"uh my mom hasn't told me much but i think i just bite down into you somewhere in a perimid shape and thats it."kiba explained

"so why don't you mark me?"gaara asked/demanded

"cause gaara i didn't think you know, that you would want me to mark you and we just started dating and were still trying to figure out how we feel about each other."kiba said

"kiba we wouldn't be dating if we didn't know our feelings and well i do want you to mark me."gaara said

The door bell rang as soon as gaara finished talking.

"damn it i didn't have time to make dinner we have been talking to long lets hope it isn't your mom, and if it is and she disaproves of us dating than your gonna mark me tonight!"gaara anounced

"ok i'll get take out quickly and let my mom get to know you ok?"kiba said

"yah."gaara said casualy

Kiba walked over as soon as he touched the door where the loud knocking the door caved in and fell on him while his mom stood on top of the door.

"hey red head is this where a kiba inuzuka lives?"Tsume asked

"yah, your standing on him."gaara said as he relised there was a huge dog about akamaru's size behind her

"kiba get off the floor you wimp!"tsume demanded

kiba saluted"yes sir!"kiba said

(he got punched for it)"kiba why you little brat!"tsume yelled

"oh yah mom i forgot to cook, so i'll get take out you can talk to my friend gaara over there if you need company!"kiba said as he left the room

"so your gaara huh, i'm guessing your a girl that kiba likes, huh you don't look to strong."tsume said looking gaara up and down

"i'm a guy Mrs . Inuzuka not a girl."gaara said angerly

"is that right you look like a girl and if your in my pup's apartment you must be a girl!"tsume growled

"why would you say that!"gaara growled

"cause the only thing living that has come in to this apartment other than kiba and akamaru is girls!"tsume growler back

Now gaara had nothing to say and tsume smirked sitting back knowing she had won.

"hah you have nothing to say brat!"tsume said triumphly

"you know now i know why kiba is so afraid of you, your the real definition of bitch."gaara said calmly

"liar my pup would never say that!"tsume said

"would i lie, i thought you were nicer than this, i asked when the next time you would come over is and as soon as he read his calander he darted to his room scared as hell."gaara explained

"yah you would lie and you are!"tsume wimpered

"ask him himself when he gets back."gaara said

"fine i will."tsume said and kiba chose that time to show up

"hi guys i'm back!"kiba shouted

"Kiba are you scared of me?"tsume asked

At that kiba dropped the food on the table and sprinted to his room and locked the this tsume kicked down his door and started beating the shit out of him and gaara and akamaru started laughing their asses off.

After awile tsume stopped beating kiba down and her and kiba came out of his came out looking the same way she went in. Kiba on the other hand looked like he got mauled by a large bear. his hair was mess and he had big purple bruisis on his face and a cut or to on his for head.

"well lets eat."tsume said

"ok."kiba said

"oh um kiba can a i talk to you privately please."gaara asked

"um sure."kiba answered

Kiba walked into the next room with gaara.

"so kiba how are we gonna explain to your devil of a mom that were dating."gaara said

"i, don't know, lets just wing it and if its going down hill i'll wave my hand signalling that in the next ten seconds i'm gonna run to my room and lock the door, ok?"kiba said walking back into the kitchen where tsume was eating

They both sat there watching each other for a few minutes.

"um mom i don't know how t-"kiba was cut off

"oh boy the words 'mom i don't know how' is never good but i'll listen, but i might beat you again."tsume explained watching him

"ok, well i'm sort of dating gaara."kiba said not making eye contact

Tsume's mouth made a perfect O when her jaw dropped. What surprised gaara was how fast tsume moved to jump the table and strangle kiba. Gaara stopped her with his sand and held her there in midair.

"hey dont stangle kiba because he's dating me Mrs . Inuzuka."gaara said calmly

"let me down i'm gonna strangle him!"tsume yelled

"no, and stop struggling even you cant escape my sand."gaara said

Tsume sat there and struggled for an hour and still was. Kiba didn't talk the whole time.

"lets go to bed kiba if she is anything like you she will struggle for hours."gaara said

"ok."kiba said

They stood there and watched tsume struggle for a few more minutes before heading into kiba's bedroom. they stripped down to their boxers and slipped into bed. gaara had his back to kiba and kiba had his are around gaara's waist, and they sat like that before falling asleep.

Gaara woke up first...

"come on kiba lets go check on your mom."gaara said

"do we realy have to?"kiba whined

"yah, lets go see is done bitching."gaara answered

"fine."kiba said

They went out to see a wierd site. clawed up sand layed on the table and tsume was sitting there drinking coffe.

"good morning."tsume said taking a sip

"um good morning."kiba said watching her

"hi Mrs . Inuzuka."gaara said politly

"hi gaara but i got a name use it or i'll splash you with water and see if you fall apart like your sand."tsume said calmly

"well mom have you calmed down, yet cause i'm not gonna leave gaara?"kiba asked

"yes and i think you made a grate choice no one could hold me still that long, and i guess you should be happy is more important."tsume said

Kiba's jaw dropped he never expected her to say that. he quickly jumped the table and hugged his mom.

"thanks mom!"kiba said happily

"your welcome pup. well i guess i'll be going."tsume said

"ok bye, but um mom can you keep me and gaara's dating secret?"kiba and gaara asked happily

"yeah sure."tsume answered as she left

"well what do you want to do now?"gaara asked

"well since were dating, you know and the rain stopped, do you want to move in with me and akamaru?"kiba asked smiling

"yes! i would love to!"gaara said excitedly

"ok then lets go help you pack."kiba said just as excited

They quickly grabbed there sandles after getting dressed and running out the door towards gaara's house. He still lived with his brother and sister. His sister had started dating shikamaru and kiba was happy for him and temari. His brother was still single, gaara thought he saw kankoro kissing a puppet that looked like a cute girl.

"hey temari kankoro can you get down here?"gaara yelled

"uh sure!"temari yelled back

"yah!"kankoro answered

They both came down and temari was dragging shikamaru with her.

"what? and where have you been its been three days?"temari and kankoro asked at the same time

"oh at kiba's cause of the storm, anyway i was wondering if you could help me pack i'm gonna move in with kiba."gaara said holding kiba's hand

"sure."temari said as kankoro passed out

"i see you told him about your love kiba."shikamaru said

"yep!"kiba said happily

"well lets start packing."gaara said

"yeah!"all of them said at the same time

The whole time they were there(about an hour) they sat and talked about how kiba and gaara got together and every thing.

"so um can you guys keep me and kiba's dating a secret?"gaara asked

"yeah."temari answered

After that gaara picted up every thing with his sand and placed every thing in a spare room and went to there room. they striped down and slipped into bed. just like last night gaara had his back to kiba and he had his arm around gaara's waist.

"good night, i love you."gaara said sweetly

"i love you to."kiba said

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Moving In And Sex?

**Heyo its me i have finaly made chapter 2 and it should be good i still want feed back. and sorry the kiba and gaara are out of character. oh i did not steal some stuff from other stories like the marking thing and the ability thing to have a child i did not steal i was inspired by them. once again i do not own naruto, but i wish i did. and sorry this chapter is shorter than usual.**

On with the strory

Continued...

They woke up the same way they went to sleep with kiba's arm around his waist and gaara's back to him.

"morning baby."kiba said simply as gaara got out of bed

"oh sorry for waking you up."gaara said

"oh it wasn't you."kiba said

"then who? you always sleep in."gaara asked

"ok maybe it was you. so what are you doing up so early?"kiba asked looking at the clock

"just making lunch. want some too."gaara asked

"sure, whats for lunch?"kiba asked

"hamburgers."gaara answered  
>"realy? i love hambugers!"kiba exclaimed<p>

"yep, i new how much you love hamburgers."gaara said proudly

"thanks gaara."kiba said

"your welcome."gaara said

After awile of talking gaara started cooking the hamburgers. About and half hour later gaaara called kiba for dinner. Kiba came in an surprised him with somthing.

"kiba why are you wearing my clothes?"gaara said staring

"because a few days ago you were wearing my clothes and i wanted to see what i look like in yours cause you looked so cute in mine."kiba answered

"yah well i didn't have any clothes and now i do and so do you."gaara said

"yah i guess i'll change quickly but dont i look good?"kiba asked

"yah you do look good in my clothes."gaara said licking his lips

"yah you can start eating while i change, ok?"kiba said

"yah."gaara said sitting down at the table

Kiba was changing and gaara was eating a few minutess later and kiba came back in wearing the clothes he woke up sat down got a burger and ate it plane.

"Taste grate gaara what did you put in it?"kiba asked with food in his mouth

"a little of this and a little of that."gaara said

"well it taste better than when i make!"kiba said chewing

"Bark!"akamaru agreed eating one(yah he's kiba's best friend of course he gets one)

After lunch or breakfast to kiba they decided on going for a walk through the park.

"well um kiba i was wondering the day your mom came over you talked about marking people or somthing like that. um tonight can you, you know mark me?"gaara asked not breaking eye contact

"uh um, maybe i don't know cause some things happen to the girl or other boy in the relationship."kiba said nervously

"like what?"gaara asked

"well one good thing is you can understand dogs like akamaru, but there is a downfall you will have stuff done to your body so that you can support children."kiba said looking away

"oh well that isn't to bad i always wanted a child."gaara said normally

"what? you don't even sound fazed about what i just told you."kiba said/shouted

"well i realy want to be with you and a child would be nice."gaara said calmly

"ok then i will think about it, i'll tell you my choice tonight."kiba said softly

**Later That Night...**

"ok, um gaara i have made my choice."kiba said

"ok, then what is it?"gaara asked

"i um decided to mark you."kiba said looking at him

"yay!"gaara yelled as he jumped kiba hugging

"ok ok, lets get into bed for the marking."kiba said pushing gaara off him lightly

"wait why in bed?"gaara asked looking at him

"simple, after the marking were gonna have sex!"kiba exclaimed

"what when did we decide that."gaara said

"hey the marking tradition usualy i mark the mate after sex not before."kiba said dragging him to their room

"fine but it will be my first time having sex."gaara said jumping on the bed

"ok where do you want me to mark you?"kiba asked

"um on the neck i guess."gaara said

After that kiba ripped off gaara's shirt and started kissing and sucking on part of gaara's neck. Kiba then sunk two of his canines into gaara's neck, gaara flinched.

"should i stop?"kiba asked worried

"no!"gaara answered

Kiba continued and made a triange shape on gaara's neck out of bite markes.

"done."kiba said after he licked the little bit of blood that was there

"uh good for some reason i feel tired."gaara said yawning

"yah thats normal and now for sex!"kiba said happily pulling gaara's pants off

"fine but like you said put a condum on so i don't get pregnant."gaara said

"hmf, that ruins sex and i thought you said wanted a child."kiba said eyeing at gaara's almost naked body

"fine! but take it slow i haven't had sex before."gaara said

"fine."kiba said

They then started sex. Kiba sat on top of gaara, gaara pulled kiba's shirt and pants off and they were both down to there boxers. Kiba and gaara were wrestling to be on top of each other. Kiba finaly pinned gaara's hands over his head and started messing with the elastic of gaara's boxers and finaly pulled them down. kiba started stroking gaara's cock and licking his lips. Gaara was stuck naked hands pinned moaning at the pleasure kiba was giving him.

"say my name gaara, say it!"kiba said hotly

"k-ki-kiba!"gaara moaned

"say it louder!"kiba said storking even faster

"K-KI-KIBA!"gaara whined even louder

"good boy."kiba said taking his hand off gaara's cock and petting his

Kiba then started licking the tip of gaara's cock. Gaara moaned even louder. Kiba then pulled down his own boxers and stuck his cock at gaara's entrance and pushed in slowly so he didn't hurt his little pup.

"does it hurt?"kiba asked when he noticed gaara wince

"yah a bit."gaara said

"should we stop?"kiba ask worried

"no it feels good now."gaara said smiling

"ok then lets contiue."kiba said

Kiba then started thrusting into gaara slowly and gaara was moaning loudly. After a little bit kiba cumed into gaara and calapsed onto gaara's tummy.

"so what do you think for your first time?"kiba asked

"pretty good but lets go to bed for now."gaara said tiredly

"ok."kiba said just leaving his head on gaara's tummy

**In The Morning...**

Kiba woke up to the smell of pancakes it must of been gaara.

"good morning good looking."kiba said walking into the kitchen

"oh good morning sunshine."gaara said looking at kiba's bed head and raggy apearence

"yah thanks."kiba said looking out the window

"any way kiba i um noticed somthing this morning that is unnormal."gaara said

"what i don't see any thing different."kiba said looking gaara up and down

"well i looked in the mirror and i'm a little fatter then last night and my stomache feels wierd."gaara said

"oh um maybe we should take you to the doctor then."kiba offered

"yah lets go after breakfast."gaara said sitting down and eating pancakes with kiba

"hm good pancakes gaara, i'll make breakfast tomorrow."kiba offered

"ok but try to get up before lunch time."gaara said

"ok lets go."gaara said

"um just wait gaara were still in our boxers remember."kiba said walking into there room

Gaara looked down and sure enough he forgot he was still in his boxers. After him and kiba came out of their room kiba was wearing his usual leather clothes and gaara was wearing kiba's old clothes cause he said he like the fur and it fit(gaara is a little shorter than kiba).

**At The Hospital**

"so um Tsunade whats with gaara?"kiba asked

"um well whats wierd is we did an x-ray and he has all the organs a girl has and is sort of you know."tsunade said

"what? i know what?"kiba asked

"idiot."tsunade whispered "he's pregnant stupid."tsunade said

"oh well we all ways wanted a child."kiba said as if it was normal

"your not very bright are you?"tsunade asked

"no not at all."kiba asnwered

"its not normal for a guy to be pregnant kiba!"tsunade exclaomed

"in the inuzuka clan it is."kiba said calmly

"how?"tsunade asked

"ask my mom i don't know."kiba said

"you people are crazy!"tsunade said runing out of the room

"well i guess were going gaara."kiba said walking out the door of the room.

**To Be Contiued**


	3. Temari And Shikamaru Baby Sit

**Hey random readers. yay its my third chapter and i still want to hear feed back to tell me how i did! any way i do not own naruto but i wish i did and this chapter is kind of wierd cause its about how kiba and gaara prepare for a child and when gaara finaly has the child.**

**Outside The Hospital**

They were walking along the park and not looking at each other. Kiba was calm in the hospital but out side it was starting to sink in.

"oh my god Gaara were having a child!"kiba yelled half the people there looked at him like he was crazy, truthfuly he was

"yah tsunade said that a few minutes ago were you paying attention when she said it"gaara asked anoyed

"yah i just um, well can we think about our child first?"kiba asked nervously

"fine! so um what should we name him?"gaara asked still glaring at him

"um i don't know, how about if it's a girl we name her hana."kiba said

"nice, so i guess if its a boy lets name him Suna, ok?"gaara said(Suna means sand in japanese)

"cool ok now that thats out of the way what do we do now?"kiba asked

"um i guess we baby proof the house."gaara answered

"nah but i know one thing if he inherits your jutsus we better get him some sand."kiba said

"yah and if he inherits your jutsus we better get him a dog."gaara said

"but what if he doesn't inherit either of ours?"kiba asked

"well lets wait till he's born before we do anything."gaara said

"well so lets just wait i guess."kiba said

"hm i guess."gaara said

**Nine Months Later...**

"good morning beutiful."kiba said simply

"uh kiba!"gaara yelped he unluckly was in major pain

"what gaara! uh oh lets get you to the hospital!"kiba yelled worried

**At The Hospital**

As stupid as kiba was you never thought he could of been that stupid. Kiba ran all the way to the hospital in his boxers with gaara in his arms still in his boxers also.

"hey sombody get me a nurse!"kiba yelled

Gaara was put in a hospital and kiba wasn't aloud in. Kiba almost beat down a doctor that was blocking him from entering the room. Thank god tsunade showed up and dragged kiba away.

"kiba get away from that door!"tsunade yelled at him

"NO!"kiba yelled back

"kiba get away and come here before i rip you from that docter and tie you to a chair!"tsunade yelled kiba started to walk slowly towards her while whimpering

"ok kiba the reason your not aloud in there right now is because gaara is giving birth and aparently you guys are having twins."tsunade said looking at him

"ok then can you let me in as soon as i can?"kiba asked

"sure. so any way where is the girl gaara is dating any way cause this is crazy."tsunade said

"i am not a girl!"kiba yelled

"he's dating you? man he could of done better."tsunade said

"hey! you wanno fight you bitch?"kiba yelled

"ha just joking."tsunade said

**After About An Hour...**

"um Mister Inuzuka you may come in now." a docter said as kiba bolted toward the door

Kiba ran in to see gaara sitting there looking tired holding two children. The boy named Suna had red hair and the same red fang tatoos kiba he had kiba's face and was giggling while looking at kiba. The girl named Hana had kiba's brown hair mixed with what looked like red high lights in it and had gaara's tatoo and eye liner he also had kiba's fang tatoos his face looked like gaara's and was just sitting there glaring at the doctor.

"uh gaara they wouldn't let me in and and-"kiba was cut off when suna started crying

"aw how cute."kiba said picking up hana

"lets go home."gaara said

"yah."kiba said

They both walked out of the hospital still in their boxers and now holding children.

**When They Get Home...**

"so gaara how do you feed a them?"kiba said still holding hana

"um i don't know i asked tsunade and she said to feed them with this bottle."gaara said

"oh ok."kiba said putting the end of the bottle in hana's mouth

"um kiba how do you change a suna's diaper?"gaara asked holding his nose

"i don't know, don't you just take the diaper off and put a new one on?"kiba answered

"um how do you put the diaper on this is confusing?"gaara asked holding a naked suna

"uh let me see him."kiba said taking suna and handing hana to gaara

Kiba sat there a minute or two flipping over the diaper and trying to put it on the baby and finaly got it right.

"there done now lets just remember to do that."kiba said exausted

It took them hours to get the babys asleep. They sat Suna and Hana in their cribs that kiba made. The babys and kiba and gaara shared a room so kiba and gaara just slipped into bed and just watched their children.

"they're beutiful!"gaara said happily

"yah, well they did come from you so it was expected."kiba said snuggling gaara

"they also came from you, ya know."gaara said putting his head under kiba's chin

"yah, now lets go to bed."kiba said closing his eyes

**Seven Years Later...**

Kiba awoke to the crazeist thing he ever saw, except for when he saw kankoro having sex with a puppet. He saw his son suna riding akamaru like a horse while gaara was chasing him trying to get him off with out his sand.

"get back here suna!"gaara yelled

"no!"suna yelled back

"good morning sunshine."kiba said grogily

"can you help me get 'your' son off of akamaru?"gaara asked still chasing him

"heh, nah just let him have his fun and either way we don't have to walk akamaru now."kiba said

"fine but have him ready for breakfast."gaara said storming out of the room

"so wait wheres hana?"kiba asked

"in her bed still."gaara said from the kitchen

"realy she is just as quiet as you used to be."kiba said looking at her(yes kiba, gaara, and they're children all share a room)

"don't remind me, anyway i asked temari and shikamaru to take care of hana and suna for us so we can go out to eat for lunch."gaara said looking threw the door way

"yah yah, come here suna."kiba said

"yes daddy."suna said grumpily

Suna came and kiba took him off of akamaru. Akamaru wimpered, suna took some of his fur with him. Then kiba went and picked up hana, went out into the kitchen and put his children into their chairs.

"need some help honey?"kiba asked kissing him on the cheek

"no, thanks for asking"gaara said

"well i'll make apple sauce any way."kiba said

"hey i thought you didn't eat fruit or vegatables."gaara said

"no i said i don't eat vegatables, i never said any thing about fruits."kiba said back

"your an idiot!"gaara said amused

"and thats why you love me."kiba said sweetly

"thats one of them, other than you being smoken hot and annoying."gaara said

**Ten Minutes Later...**

"done with the apple sauce."kiba said putting it in four bowls and putting two of them in front of his children

"i hate apple sauce."suna said

"so do i!"hana anounced

After that things went over board. Suna started throwing the apple sauce every where and hana just chucked the whole bowl at kiba. He got hit with it and gaara made a bubble of sand around suna and hana so they couldn't make a bigger mess.

"that went well."kiba said normally

"how? they covered every thing."gaara said fureist

"hey when i was seven i threw every thing every where and the house was a wreck."kiba said

"ok then so i guess we start cleaning."gaara said keeping the bubble of sand around suna and hana

"yah i guess so."kiba answered getting a mop

**A Hour Later...**

"finaly done!"kiba said happily

"yah."gaara said taking the sand off of suna and hana

Kiba and Gaara quickly grabbed hana and suna and put them in their cribs. Gaara ,to kiba's disagreement, had tied up suna so when they were gone he wouldn't ride akamaru or throw everything every where. Kiba and gaara got temari and shikamaru to take care of suna and hana so they could go out to eat for lunch.

DING DONG!

"i guess thats temari and shikamaru."kiba yelled getting the door

"hi kiba wheres gaara?"temari asked

"back in the bedroom."kiba answered

"hey temari!"gaara said as he walked into the room

"hi gaara so um how did you adopt suna and hana?"temari asked

"um we didn't adopt."gaara answered

"WHAT!"temari and shikamaru yelled at the same time

"its an inuzuka mating thing don't ask me."gaara said pointing at kiba who was scratching akamaru not paying attention

"huh what."kiba said looking up from his kneeling position

"so wait gaara why didn't you tell us you had children?"temari said still staring

"i knew you would over react."gaara said

"i would not!"temari yelled

"but you are right now."gaara said calmly

"fine!"temari said calming down

"any way what you should know is that suna is the boy and hana is the girl, don't untie suna because he likes to ride akamaru like a horse and throw things, and hana is realy quiet and doesn't do much, and thats about it."gaara said as him and kiba left their apartment

"ok by!"temari said

After kiba and gaara left temari and shikamaru went into the bed room, shikamaru picked up hana and temari picked up suna they took them out and put them at the kitchen table then they sat down to.

"so um hana why don't you introduce your self?"shikamaru asked

Silence

"ok then, what about you suna?"temari said pulling the gag from his mouth

"um i'm realy loud and annoying, and my daddy says i get all that and my looks from him but my hair comes from my mommy."suna says happily

"well your dad is right for once except for the mommy part anyway."temari said

"um can you people tell us about you guys?"suna said while hana eyed them

"um sure, my name is temari i am also realy loud, people call me bossy and i am also called annoying some times."temari said

"my name is shikamaru i'm good friends with your dad and i'm usualy quiet, i have a very high IQ."shikamaru said

"hm intresting."hans said

"um can you untie me temari?"suna said sweetly

"um whats the worst that can happen?"temari said shugging and untieing suna

"but gaara told us not to."shikamaru said

"well gaaras not here is he?"temari said

"um no but tha-"shikamaru was cut off

"i'm free!"suna yelled

After setting him free temari and suna became great friends and shikamaru and hana became friends too. Shikamaru and hana just sat on the balcony and watched clouds. Temari and suna sat inside and talked about how wierd their siblings were.

**Ten Hours Later...**

Kiba and Gaara still weren't home and shikamaru and hana fell asleep out side. Temari had also fell asleep, it took awile for suna to realise this. After he realised he decided to have some fun and prank temari. So he dragged the sleeping temari to his bedroom and layed her on his bed he then tied her hands and feet up. He then just sat on her legs. Eventualy temari woke up, DUN DUN DUN!

"hey what the heck suna!"temari said

"ha ha, i find this funny."suna said laughing

"how now untie me now!"temari said angrily

"just wait i wanna see somthing."suna said

"what?"temari asked

"this."suna said

Suna pulled up temari's dress and stared at her panties, they were dark purple and had a picture shikamaru on them.

"haha nice panties!"suna said laughing and untieing temari

Big mistake as soon as suna untied temari, she chased him through his house yelling a few colorful words.

"get back here you little bitch!"temari yelled

"help! help! i'm being chased by a child molester!"suna yelled

"oh thats it!"temari yelled

Poor suna, temari caught him. And beat him to a bleeding pulp.

"hn so that proves temari doesn't care if he's seven or not she'll beat him down any way."shikamaru said watching from the balcony window smoking

"yah but he probly diserved it."hana said getting up

"yah your right."shikamaru said

**Contiued**

**Well this chapter is done and the next chapter will sort of a flash back from the begining of kiba and gaara's date together, YAY!**


	4. Gaara's Disease, And Sleepover

**Hey random readers its my 5th chapter and like always i have to say this i do not own naruto. anyway this chapter is with kiba and gaara after they leave their apartment. so any way on with the show!**

**Outside The Apartment...**

"so um gaara where do you want to go?"kiba asked

"um want to go to ichiraku?"gaara asked

"sure why not, who ever said dates were suposed to fancy."kiba said simply

"so for lunch we get ramen what do we after that?"gaara asked

"i don't know but lets worry about that when we get to it, but i'll buy the ramen."kiba said

"ok i'll race you there!"gaara said as he started running

"hey cheater!"kiba yelled after him as he ran

**At Ichiraku's...**

"heh, beat cha here."gaara said smirking

"hey you cheated though."kiba said sitting down on the stool

"so who said i won fairly."gaara said defending himself

"so what cha want today?"the old man interupted

"i'll have a miso pork ramen, what do you want gaara?"kiba asked

"um i'll have a miso pork ramen too."gaara said happily

"hm our first date in a while."kiba said smiling at gaara

"yah, oh thanks,"gaara said as him and kiba recieved their ramen

"thanks old man, any way how about we see a movie after this?"kiba asked

"sure what do you want to see?"gaara asked

"um lets see the muppet movie i heard its realy funny."kiba said excited

"yah that sounds great, but whats it about?"gaara replied

"um from what i have heard, the muppets split up and some guy and kermit the frog try to get the muppets together for a movie to make them famous again."kiba explained

"a walking talking frog intresting."gaara said simply

"yah and there is a bunch of talking animals in it."kiba said thinking

"realy well, wow that is um strange."gaara answered simply

"well wonna go now?"kiba asked finishing his bowl

"sure."gaara said

And then kiba layed some money down on the counter and helped gaara down from the stool. And they started walking towards the movie theater.

**At The Theater...**

"well gaara want some popcorn?"kiba asked

"um no thanks."gaara said

"well i guess we should go in and take our seats."kiba said confused

"well you go in and find a seat and i'm gonna go to the bath room quick ok."gaara said jogging to the bath room while kiba stood there confused for a minute or two

Truth was after giving birth gaara would feel sick at random times and would feel pain. He tried asking a docter about it. He got medicine and other stuff to help with the pain but the sick feeling he couldn't fix.

"damn it, this hurt."gaara whined looking at the empty bottle of medicine

A few minutes later.

"uh um gaara are you in here?"kiba asked walking into the bath room

"uhhh, k-kiba?"gaara whined from the floor

"what the? oh my god gaara!"kiba said runing to him

"uh, i should of told you, after i gave birth i started feeling sick and feel pain in my stomache at random times."gaara said in a whine

"uh man this always happens in my clan i just thought you were different you never seemed in pain and damn it lets just get you to my mom she has some stuff that can help you."kiba said picking gaara up and running out of the bathroom towards Tsume's house.

**At Tsume's House**

"kiba why didn't you bring him here sooner?"tsume asked

"um well he didn't show any signs of um sickness."kiba answered

"um well i have never seen a case this bad."tsume said looking gaara up and down

"but you can help him right?"kiba asked worried

"um yah but he will be bed ridden for awile."tsume said

"ok any thing for him, so what will he need?"kiba asked

"oh i already have all the stuff for the medicine."tsume said

"ok should i do any thing to help you make it."kiba asked

"um yah actualy, i need some one to stir the medicine."tsume said pulling out a large coldren

"ok any thing."kiba said

"ok come over here and help me pour this water in."tsume said

"ok."kiba answered lifting the large bucket of water and pouring it in

"so any way kiba i need you to go get the pain killers to hold the pain in gaara down for now."tsume said

"ok."kiba said walking away

"_man kiba will do any thing for this boy._"tsume thought

Eventualy kiba came back uo careing a box and tsume took it silently. She then opened it up and took a few of the pills and put them in gaara's mouth and poured a little bit of water in gaara's mouth too. She then started a fire under the coldren and started putting in stuff for the medicine. First she put in some herbs kiba didn't even reconize. She then put in some kind of pouder.

"ok kiba now you just stir that for about a half hour."tsume said

"ok."kiba said setting a timer

"hm well even after that we have to wait two days, oh and um lets move this stuff over to your house tomrrow so that gaara can be in your bed."tsume said

"ok but can you hand me the phone?"kiba asked

"sure why?"tsume said handing him the phone

"cause i have to call temari and shikamaru to tell them that they are gonna have to take care of my kids for a few days."kiba answered

"um hello who is it?"temari's voice asked

"um yah its me kiba your gonna have to take care of suna and hana for a few days."kiba said

"ok me and shikamaru can do that but um why?"temari asked

"oh well gaara became ill and will be sick for awile and i don't want the children to get sick and can you guys take them to your house?"kiba asked

"sure."temari said hanging up

"good temari and shikamaru will take care of suna and hana."kiba explained

"ok good so um the half hour is over."tsume said

"good."kiba said

"lets go to bed."tsume said

"ok but if gaara is sick and in your bed where do we sleep?"kiba asked

"um i don't know about you but i am sleeping on the couch."tsume said picking up a blanket

"ok i'll sleep on the floor."kiba said taking a blanket and a pillow

**With Temari And Shikamaru...**

"so who was it?"shikamaru asked

"oh it was kiba, shika he said we need to take care of suna and hana for a few days."temari said

"why?"shikamaru asked

"because gaara has become ill."temari said

"ok, hey hana, suna come here!"shikamaru yelled

"what?"suna asked still cleaning his bloody nose with hana right behind him

"well your mommy is kind of sick so we are gonna have to our house, so grab some sleeping bags."temari said

"ok."hana said

"yay sleep over!"suna yelled running into his room

They came back out holding a bags and sleeping bags.

"ok ready."suna said

"ok then lets go!"temari said happily

**At Temari And Shikamaru's House...**

"ok so um suna you'll share a room with me and hana you will share a room with shikamaru."temari said

"ok."they all said

Temari then gave hana and suna the royal tour of the house and then took hana to shikamaru's room where he was sitting, and then walked off with suna.

**In Shikamaru's Room...**

"um shikamaru can you get out so i can um change?"hana asked blushing

"um why?"shikamaru asked

"well um i'm a girl and i look different in my panties then you!"hana said now blushing wildly

"trust me i have seen temari in her panties."shikamaru said simply

"well then i'll go change in the hall."hana said walking into the hall and pulling down her pants

She already had her pants completely off and was fumbling with her sweatpants that she slept in when, DUN DUN DUN! Kankoro showed up walking down the hall holding a bag of chips.

"hey hot stuff what cha doing out here in your underwear?"kankoro asked pushing her up against the wall

"holy shit!"hana yelled quickly running into shikamaru's room

"what happened?"shikamaru asked looking at hana with no pants on

"theres a child molester out there!"hana said while there was loud knocking

"uh kankoro."shikamaru said simply walking to the door

"hey shikamaru have you seen a hot girl i think she just ran into your room."kankoro said

"um yah she is seven."shikamaru said slaming the door in his face and locking it

"well thats that."hana said pulling up her sweat pants

"well lets just go to bed."shikamaru said climbing into his bed

"ok."hana said slipping in to her sleeping bag and turned out the lights

**With Temari And Suna...(sort of flash back to when temari left hana with shikamaru)**

"so what do you think of the tour?"temari asked

"um well kind of boring, it could use some grafedy launchers and maybe singing and dancing."suna said

"yah your right but tours are suppose to be boring."temari said

"hm so should we just go to your room?"suna asked

"uh sure."temari answered

SCREAM!

"what was that?"suna asked

"oh boy hana just probly met kankoro."temari said

"oh well lets get to your room so i can change."suna said

"ok lets hurry i need to change too."temari said running after him

**At Temari's Room...**

"ok i'm gonna change first."temari said turning around

"what taking turns to change?"suna said with his pants already off

"ok then."temari said taking her dress off

Temari only had two things on after she took her dress off, panties and a braw. Suna already stripped down to his boxers.

"haha nice braw!"suna laughed temari's braw had a picture of shikamaru on each boob

"what how do you know what it is your seven?"temari asked quickly pulling on a shirt that said 'bitchy' on it

Suna only needed one word.

"daddy."suna answered

"of course."temari said

When temari and suna were done changing temari was only wearing the shirt and panties. Suna on the other hand was wearing sweat pants but his underwear was visible.

"so what do you want to do?"suna asked

"oh i got an idea lets play truth or dare!"temari said

"no wait i have a better idea why don't we prank hana and shikamaru?"suna offered

"perfect what should we do first?"temari asked

"come here."suna said as he wispered some thing in her ear

**Five Minutes Later...**

"check if they're awake."suna said holding some duck take and a air horn

"yep okay."temari said

"ok move."suna said moving uo to shikamaru's door

"get ready to run."temari said

"ok, one, two, three!"suna yelled as he duck taped the button on the air horn down and threw it in their room

"what the fuck!"hana yelled

"those mother fucking bastards!"shikamaru yelled

"haha!"suna and temari laughed running to they're room and locking the door

"man i wish we caught that on video."suna said crawling in to his sleeping bag

"uh yah but lets go to bed."temari said turning the light off and slipping into bed

"uh and suna i dare you to tomrrow to help me get a picture of kankoro making out with a puppet and then make dating page for him and that be his profile picture."temaris said

"ok lets do it."suna said

**With Shikamaru And Hana...**

"those bastards."shikamaru said

"yah can't to get them back."hana said tiredly

"yah but lets go to bed."shikamaru said tiredly

"ok."hana said closing her eyes again

**Contiued...**

**Yay just finished my fourth chapter and the next is also gonna be more about what temari and shikamaru hana and suna are doing but kiba gaara and tsume will be pulled in at times to update on gaara's sickness any way hoped you liked still send in reveiw!**


	5. Temari's Anger And Gaara's Illness

**Yay so this is my fifth chapter now and like always i do not own naruto but i wish i did. any way so this chapter is gonna be more about suna and hana but every once in awile i will enter some thing with kiba and gaara about his illness.**

**In The Morning...**

Kankoro was bored so he decided to walk around his house he walked by temari's door and noticed some thing hooked up to it so he decided to aske temari.

Knock! Knock!

"uhh what?"suna mumbled getting up

"eh its probly kankoro shikamaru doesn't knock."temari said walking over to the door

While temari walked over to the door suna was watching her ass because she was still in her panties and tee shirt. While kankoro was messing with the rope attached to the door. Temari opened the door and DUN DUN DUN! Shikamaru and hana's trap was set off and kankoro was the only one hit with it. First he was hit with the tar and then the feathers. Kankoro looked like a giant chicken.

"what the hell!"kankoro yelled looking at himself

"must have been shika and hana's trap."temari said slamming the door in his face

"wow they suck at traps."suna said still staring

"no i'm guessing they just didn't count on the 'Kankoro Factor' in their trap."temari said getting back in to bed

**With Shikamaru And Hana...**

"uh god damn it."shikamaru whined

"what."hana asked

"uh the trap didn't work."shikamaru answered

"how didn't it work?"hana asked

"simple i didn't take the 'Kankoro Factor' into effect."shikamaru said stupidly

"yah why didn't we and what is the 'Kankoro Factor'?"hana asked

"its when kankoro does some thing that could effect things some how."shikamaru said

"wow well lets do count that factor next time."hana said simply lying back down

**With Kiba, Gaara, And Tsume...**

"good morning mom."kiba said walking into the kitchen

"hi pup, the medicine is ready and gaara is still asleep."tsume said taking a sip of her coffee

"good so every time gaara feels pain like this i give him some of this medicine, theres no other way to get rid of it permanat way?"kiba asked

"um well one way and i know you would enjoy this but every week if you dont want the medicine would be for you to be inside gaara."tsume said

"what do you mean?"kiba asked

"uh god your stupid, and yet i thought you would know what i mean since you have done it so many times with girls."tsume said shaking her head

"explain?"kiba said

"have sex dumb ass!"tsume yelled annoyed

"oh why didn't you just say."kiba said

"ah fucking dumb ass just like his dad probly has fucking A.D.D!"tsume mumbled

"i'm an inuzuka advanced hearing mom i heard that."kiba said

"fuck you any way you have to have sex with gaara once a week to get rid of his pain if he doesn't want sex."tsume said

"but if we had sex wouldn't we just keep having more and more children?"kiba asked

"no see after the boy or girl in the relation ship gives birth they can't give it again."tsume answered

"oh well yay!"kiba said smiling

"so you go give gaara the medicine and tell him how to stop the pain if he doesn't want the medicine, ok?"tsume said handing him the weird colored liquid

"fine."kiba said walking out of the room

"gaara you up?"kiba asked walking into the bedroom

"uh ki-kiba?"gaara whined sitting up

"uh yah heres the medicine freshly made."kiba said

"th-thanks."gaara whined grabbing the medicine and dranking some

Gaara almost gagged. Gaara sat there a minute or two before he started to twitch.

"oh my god gaara! mom whats happening gaara's twitching is that normal?"Kiba yelled running into the kitchen

"yah completely normal just let him be for a few minutes, and then he'll be fine but high."tsume said

"is that medicine safe to drink?"kiba whined looking through the door way at gaara who was still twitching

"um well i think so maybe it worked for me and didn't hurt at all maybe gaara is just over reacting."tsume said taking another sip of her coffee

"are you sure i don't think somebody can fake twitching or bouncing up and down like that mom."kiba said still looking through the door way

"i'm sure he is fine i did that when i took my medicine to."tsume said looking out the window at akamaru chasing a butterfly

"you sure he isn't having a stroke or a heart attack?"kiba asked still watching the jiggling gaara

"i'm sure god damn it! now shut up and stop worrying!"tsume said throwing her cup of coffee at him

"ahh god damn it! HOT!"kiba screamed running around the kitchen

"shut up!"tsume said picking up a chair

"HOT! damn it! HOT!"kiba kept yelling still running around the kitchen

"SHUT UP ALREADY!"tsume yelled hitting him with the chair

Kiba fell over knocked out laying half on the table and half on the floor.

"god damn pup, fricken stupid!"tsume said getting another cup out for more coffee

**With Suna And Temari...**

About two hours after shikamaru's trap failed did suna and temari finaly went down to break fast. They weren't tired they were just lazy.

"so what do you want for break fast?"temari asked bending over to look in the fridge

Suna was now staring at her ass again.

"uh your ass? wait i mean pancakes."suna said still staring

"what? you little pervert! i'm gonna kick your ass!"temari yelled jumping the table

Temari grabbed suna by the front of his shirt and started beating him with a chair.

**With Hana And Shikamaru...**

"uh good morning shikamaru."hana said sitting up

"oh hi hana just thinking of a new trap for-"shikamaru was cut off

SCREAM!

"what was that?"hana asked looking around

"about time."shikamaru said simply still drawling on the peice of paper

"about time for what?"hana asked looking at what he was drawling

"hm i think suna was caught staring at temari's ass."shikamaru said still scribbling

"what makes you think that?"hana asked looking at shikamaru's drawlings

"simple i made that same exact same scream when temari found out i was staring too."shikamaru said simply looking up at her

"so your a pervert too?"hana asked grabbing her pants nervously

"well yah but so is every other man in the world some more than others."shikamaru said simply as he got back to drawling

"well wonna go get break fast?"hana asked heading to the door

"um lets wait till suna stop screaming so that way its safe to go down stairs."shikamaru answered looking up

**About A Half Hour Later...**

SCREAM!

"trust me alot."shikamaru said lying on his back

"hey the screaming stoped lets go."hana said happily as she headed to the door

"just wait she's just going to get another weapon most likely her base ball bat."shikamaru said simply not even moving

"damn it."hana said sitting back down

"when will she quit?"hana asked

"about five minute from now."shikamaru said

"realy? well any way what did she do to you when you were caught staring?"hana questioned

"oh well first she beat me down with the closest object then she tied me up and then she stripped me down and beat me with a bat while she video taped it and then put it on youtube, and thats when we started dating cause she said i looked good naked."shikamaru said simply

Hana sat there mouth hanging wide open making a perfect O.

"WHAT, THE, FUCK! you date a girl that beat you down and stripped you and humiliated you?"hana yelled

"yep! and i'm happy because we are dating, so lets go down and get break fast now i'm starved"shikamaru said happily

They then opened the door and went down stairs to see a crazy sight. Suna tied up completely naked on the kitchen table squirming.

"hi suna, hi temari. um say your not gonna start dating suna now are you?"shikamaru asked looking in the fridge

"no he's to younge and i'm dating you."temari answered eating her pancakes

"hmf so should we untie suna?"hana asked sitting down

"no, your dads coming to pick you up any way he'll take care of it."temari said picking up her plate and put it in the sink

"don't you think daddy will be mad?"hana asked

"no he'll know what happened."shikamaru said simply

"how?"hana asked

"just trust me he'll know."shikamaru said

"ok so when is he coming?"hana asked

"around twelve."shikamaru said

"hey i got an idea lets set the door up so when kiba answers it he gets hit in the face."temari offered smiling

"why not lets do it."hana said

"how troulble some but sure."shikamaru

**With Kiba, Gaara, And Tsume...**

"i see your better."tsume said

"yah but do i realy have to take that terrible medicine?"gaara asked sitting up

"well one way is to have sex once a week."tsume said taking a sip of her seemingly never ending coffee

"what? did kiba set you up to say that?"gaara questioned

"no."tsume said simply taking another sip of coffee

"cause giving birth hurts and the children we already have are hard to take care of, where are they any way?"gaara asked getting out of bed

"with shikamaru and temari."tsume said

"ok then where is kiba?"gaara asked

"oh he is knocked out on my table covered in coffee."tsume answered simply

"ok, i think i can guess what happened."gaara said walking into the kitchen

In the kitchen gaara saw a broken chair a knocked out kiba a broken mug and coffee spilled every where.

"wow not what i thought at all!"gaara said still looking around

**To Be Continued...**

**Well that was my fifth chapter and still please reveiw next chapter is going to take more time to make and find out what happens to kiba when he tries to open temari's door and what will kiba think when he see's his son naked?**


	6. Snowed In!

**This is my 6th chapter, and well i don't own naruto i wish i did and well yeah any way kiba feels alot of pain in the face area and gets amnesia, suna is still tied up naked and kankoro is still as stupid and weird as ever! Oh and if any one cares i put up a poll for which pairing is better, KibaGaara KibaNaru or NaruGaara!**

**On With The Story...**

Kiba finaly got to Temari's house and knocked. Nobody answered so he opened the door... WHAM! Kiba got knocked on his ass and was knocked out. Temari came to the door and saw Kiba. She dragged him inside and put him on the couch. A few hours later Gaara showed up looking pissed as ever. He knocked.

"Um hi Gaara."Temari said uneasily

"Where the hell is Kiba?"Gaara asked

"Um knocked out on the couch."Temari said letting Gaara in

"Why?"Gaara asked

"We rigged the door to punch him."Temari said

"How am I not surprised?"Gaara asked looking at Kiba on the couch

They sat talking for awile when Hana and Shikamaru came in. They told Gaara about there sleep over and about Kankoro. Gaara noticed Suna wasn't there.

"Where's Suna?"Gaara asked

"Tied up naked on the kitchen table."Temari answered

"Hm, doesn't surprise me, he got Kiba's pervertness."Gaara said

Kiba woke up and just layed there listening after awile he sat up and scared every one.

"Finaly your awake!"Temari said

"Who?"Kiba said

"You!"Gaara

"Me?"Kiba asked

"Yes you! Now lets go home."Gaara said

"Who are you?"Kiba asked

"I think he has amnesia."Shikamaru said simply

"Kiba do you remember us?"Gaara asked

"Who's Kiba?"Kiba asked

"You."Gaara said

"Oh so who are you?"Kiba asked

"Gaara but do you remember us?"Gaara asked

"Um sort of, but I'll tell you what I think so far of the people here."Kiba said

"Ok."Temari said

"Um well she(pointing at Temari) looks like a diva, um him he(pointing at Shikamaru) looks tired, you, you look hot."Kiba said moving closer to him

"Thanks."Gaara said watching Hana and Shikamaru hold back Temari

"So wanna go out?"Kiba asked

"We already are, you lost your memory."Gaara explained

"Yey he said yes."Kiba said happily

Gaara walked out of the room and into the kitchen he came back... WHAM! He hit Kiba over the head with a frying pan, Kiba looked around.

"What the hell Gaara? You hit harder than Temari!"Kiba growled rubbing his head

"He's back lets go home."Gaara said

"Wait where's Suna."Kiba asked

"In the kitchen."Temari said snuggling close to Shikamaru

"Thanks."Kiba said walking into the kitchen

"What the hell!"Kiba yelled as he looked in the kitchen

"Suna what did I tell you about being perverted? Your not suposed to get caught!"Kiba said untieing him

A few minutes later Kiba walked out with Suna, Suna had a towl wrapped around his waist.

"Ready to go?"Kiba said standing there looking annoyed

"Yeah so um about hitting you, were sorry."Temari lied

"I know your lying, and I didn't expect an sorry."Kiba said simply as he walked out the door

"He'll get over it."Gaara said walking out the door behind him

As they got home Kiba dragged Suna into his room and started talking to him on how to not get caught, while Gaara made dinner and Hana read a book in a chair in the corner.

Eventualy Kiba came out and sat down at the table Suna came up beside him fully clothed now, Akamaru eventualy cmae over from the couch.(Yes about half the story Akamaru was on that couch, and he made his own food when Kiba wasn't there.)

Gaara put food in Akamaru's bowl first, then Kiba's, then his own, then Suna's and so on.

"Hey why does Akamaru get his first?"Kiba asked playfuly

"Cause he was the only one that was good this week end."Gaara said eating his stake

"Good stake."Kiba mumbled

"Suck up!"Suna said

"Shut up!"Kiba said smacking Suna in the back of the head

That started a huge fight where Suna tackled Kiba over the table and to the floor, for a seven year old he was born with Kiba's muscles and stuborness.

"Both of you shut up! And eat like civilised people!"Gaara cut in

"Gaara if we were civilised people we would be boring."Kiba said holding Suna's hands down

"Yeah!"Suna said from underneath him smiling

"Fine, continue."Gaara said

They rolled on the ground for a few minutes till Akamaru barked and they broke apart.

"Ok good job work on your fighting skills a little more and you'll be able to beat any body!"Kiba said simply

"Thanks dad!"Suna said walking back to his room

Kiba walked back to his room, Gaara was sitting in bed reading 'Full Metal Alchemist'. Kiba walked over stripped to his boxers and slipped into bed beside Gaara. He snuggled up to Gaara and layed on his lap.

**In The Other Room...**

"Hah, dad said I was almost as strong as he was! Unlike you who hasn't trained but read that damn book!"Suna exclaimed happily

"Yes but muscles aren't everything you know."Hana said still reading

"I know, you need smarts to know how to move a boulder in your path, but you need muscles to move that boulder, cause knowing how to move something that you can't move your self is useless. Thats why a ninja has to be balanced in physical and mental power."Suna said from his bed

"Wow I never thought you were that smart?"Hana said gaping at her brother

"Thanks, I may not be good with stratagy but I'm good with talking."Suna said

"Hm, where did you learn to talk like that?"Hana asked getting back to her book

"Naruto, but can we go to bed now?"Suna asked rolling over in his bed(No they do not share a bed perverts!)

"Fine."Hana said putting her book down

They eventualy fell asleep. During the night a huge snow storm hit, and because Kiba and Gaara live on the first floor they got snowed in.(they live in one of those apartments that the only door leads out side) Kiba was the first to make up and he for some reason felt cold. He shook Gaara up.

"Hey Gaara did you turn off the heater?"Kiba asked puzzled

"No now lets go back to bed."Gaara answered

Kiba got out of bed and went into the kitchen.

"What the hell!"Kiba screamed looking out the window

Suna, Hana, and Gaara came out and looked at Kiba like he was an idiot. Which he was.

"What?"Gaara asked irritibly

Kiba kept pointing at the sliding glass door. Gaara eventualy walked over to the sliding glass door and pulled the curtain away and jumped back. First he saw all the snow at the door second he saw a sleeping Naruto pressed against the window from the snow.

"Well that would explain why its cold."Kiba mumbled

"Should we help him?"Suna asked pointing at Naruto

"We probly shou-"Gaara tried to say

"No."Kiba cut in

"But he helped us, plus he's my mentore."Suna said opening the sliding glass door

Naruto tummbled in and so did some snow. Kiba kicked Naruto lightly(Very hard). Naruto jolted up to his feet.

"Huh oh hi Kiba Gaara, what are you guys doing in your boxers?"Naruto asked looking around

"Trying to sleep, what are you doing here?"Kiba asked

"Um I was gonna ask if you guys wonna come out side and play, Suna said this is where he lives, So Kiba I'm guessing your the dad wheres your wife?"Naruto asked

"Gaara is my wife, well husband, and I'm not going out side till I get my coffee!"Kiba stated

"W-what your married to-"Naruto passed out

"I think you killed him."Suna stated dumbly

"Hopefuly."Kiba said walking back to his room

"Why do you hate Naruto so much?"Suna asked

"Cause, first time I tried the chunin exams during the third and final round we had prelimenaries and Naruto beat me in those prelimenaries."Kiba stated

"Thats it? Your gonna hate him cause of him beating you in the chunin exams?"Suna asked

"Yes! I don't see why I can't hate him cause of that? But think how I felt before the round, I if survived the prelimenaries would move on to the third round and could of become chunin."Kiba said pulling a cup of coffee out of nowhere

"Thats pitiful."Hana said still reading that never ending book

"Hm I can sort of say the same about naruto as Kiba."Gaara said

"Realy you too?"Suna asked

"Yes, cause I sort of lost the chunin exams to him also, plus he kind of gets annoying after awile."Gaara said pulling coffee out of nowhere

"Ok now I understand why you hate him sort of."Suna said

They eventualy sat down and had breakfast. Hana pulled some coffee out of nowhere too.

"Where the hell do you guys keep pulling coffee from damn it?"Suna yelled

They looked at him as if he were crazy, thruthfuly he was. Kiba threw his coffee at him. Suna caught the cup but the coffee spilled all over him.

"Ouch! HOT! Damn it!"Suna yelled running out side and jumping in the snow

Suna like an idiot was still in his boxers when he jumped into the snow.

"Oh! DAMN IT! COLD!"Suna

Kiba walked into his room and walked out in sweat pants and something in his hand. Suna quickly ran inside. WHACK! Kiba hit Suna over the head with the bat, Suna turned around, so Kiba hit Suna two more times before he was knocked out.

"Why did you knock him out?"Hana asked still reading

"He was annoying."Kiba said sitting back down in his chair

"So are you some times."Gaara said

"Yes but you don't own a bat."Kiba said

"Temari has a bat."Hana said

"There I'll get her bat."Gaara said

"So when do you think Suna will wake up?"Hana asked

"I don't know."Gaara said

"Hey I just got a great idea guess what it is?"Kiba said

"I don't know."Gaara said

"Well think we have two knocked out boys and a bed."Kiba said

"Kiba that is wrong! But hilareous lets do it!"Gaara agreed

Kiba dragged Naruto and Suna into Suna's room. He layed Suna down on the bed, and then stripped Naruto down to his boxers and layed him in the bed beside Suna. Kiba grabbed Naruto's wrist and moved his arm so it was around Suna's waist. Kiba walked back into the kitchin.

"Ok set, so when one wakes up it will be hilareous, Suna will wake up in a bed beside Naruto. Both of them are in their boxers."Kiba exclaimed Happily

"Hahaha!"Gaara laughed

"You know thats gonna be my good dead of the day."Kiba said

"More like bad dead Kiba"Gaara said smiling

"No its good cause I know Suna likes Naruto."Kiba said

"What? But Naruto is like twenty years older."Gaara said

"I know but still he likes him give it a chance, or sit back like me and get ready to laugh your ass off."Kiba said drinking his coffee

"Hm, well when do you wonna get Suna his own dog?"Gaara asked

"Simple for his birth day, I'll take him to the Inazuka pound."Kiba said

"Suna's birth day is tomarrow right?"Gaara asked

"Yeah and so is Hana's."Kiba stated

SCREAM!

"Sounds like they woke up."Gaara said laughing

They sat there laughing waiting for Naruto to run out. They stoped laughing after awile when they realised Naruto never came out. They walked in to see a horrible sight. Suna had his arms around Naruto's neck while Naruto kissed him.

"WHAT THE HELL!"Kiba shouted

"Oh uh sorry."Naruto said blushing

"We put you in that bed cause we wanted to hear you guys scream! Not moan!"Gaara shouted angrily

"Um uh yeah about that?"Naruto said before he did the hand signs to teleport and disapeared

"Oh that bastard!"Kiba yelled outraged

"I'll kill him next time I see him!"Gaara yelled

"Whats wrong with me dating him?"Suna asked

"Number one he's a guy. Number two we hate him. Number three he's like twenty years older than you."Gaara stated

"So Dads older that you, and your both guys!"Suna said angrily

"Yes but Kiba's only one year older, and we got permission from our parents."Kiba said

"Thats a lie I know Moms parents are dead!"Suna yelled

"I know thats why getting my parents permision was easy. And well Kiba's mom agreed after awile of reasoning."Gaara said simply

"But thats no fair!"Suna argued

"Were not getting through to him lets leave."Kiba wispered

"Ok, Suna Inuzuka you will stay in your room till you calm down."Gaara said as he and Kiba left

After about ten minutes Suna came out looking calm. He like Kiba got over any thing in a few minutes. Mostly because he couldn't ten minutes earlier.

"You calmed down?"Gaara asked laying on Kiba's chest

"Yes, can I go play in the snow?"Suna asked

"Sure wear a jacket!"Gaara called after him

Suna walked out side and instead of going to the park he started to walk in the opposite direction.

**Contiued...**

**Where is Suna going? What will happen when he gets there? And what will happen when Kiba and Gaara find out where Suna went? Find out in the next chapter!**


	7. Naruto A Pedo And New Dogs

**Yey Seventh chapter and thanks to the support of my friend MidnightSakuraBlossum! I have made an awsome story so far! and thank you all reveiwers!**

**On With The Story...**

Suna walked till he got to 'his' house. He knocked a few times and waited.

"Kiba is that you? If it is your not coming in!"Naruto yelled

"No its me Suna."Suna said

"Suna what are you doing? Are you trying to get me killed?"Naruto whined

"No I decided I want to be with you!"Suna said

"What? But you heard what Kiba said."Naruto said opening the door

"Yes but my dad doesn't know I'm here."Suna stated

Naruto stood there contemplating what would happen if he let him in before giving in.

"Fine. Come in."Naruto said stepping aside

**With Kiba And Gaara...**

"Hey wheres Suna its been an hour?"Gaara asked

"Hm should I go look?"Kiba asked

"Yes, please I have to make lunch."Gaara said simply

"You know he's with Naruto."Hana said from her chair

"Yeah I know that why grabbed a bat. Hey Hana wanna come we could have some father daughter bonding time?"Kiba offered

"Um?"Hana mumbled

"Hana be more social, go with your father. Even if it is beating Naruto up."Gaara said from the kitchin

"Fine but can I bring a bat too?"Hana questioned

"Of course it wouldn't be fun if you didn't beat him a few times too."Kiba said

"Yey! But I call first swing!"Hana said

"Ok I'll meet you outside when your ready."Kiba said walking outside

"Ok."Hana said walking into her room

She quickly got dressed and went outside to meet her father.

"Ok lets go I can't wait to beat Naruto!"Kiba and Hana cheered running towards Naruto's house

Gaara watched them from the sliding glass door.

"Huh who knew none of my children are like me. Suna is hyper, Hana apparently likes to beat the shit out of people."Gaara contemplated

**Naruto's house...**

"Huh doors locked. How are we supposed to get in?"Hana asked

"Your an Inuzuka use your head!"Kiba said trying breaking a hole through the wooden door

"Great idea!"Hana said hitting the door with her bat

Eventualy they broke the door down and ran inside.

"Naruto! Naruto! I got a surprise for you!"Kiba yelled

"What a surprise?"Naruto yelled running from his bedroom

Whack!

Naruto layed there motionless.

"I think you killed him."Hana said

"No just knocked him out."Kiba said

"Lets see if Suna is here, before we beat him."Hana said

"Ok."Kiba said

Hana walked around Naruto's body, while Kiba walked over him making to stomp on his stomache once or twice.

Suna layed in Naruto's bed sleeping.

"Should we wake him?"Hana asked

"No he would try to stop us from beating Naruto."Kiba said walking back into the living room

"Ok where should I aim?"Hana asked

"Well if it was a misson I would say the head but because this is for fun aim for the stomache."Kiba said wisely

"Gotcha!"Hana said swing at Naruto's stomache

"Wait Hana this is bad. Your not swinging correctly, swing like a golfer. See!"Kiba said hitting Naruto in the back

"Ohh now I understand!"Hana said

"Four!"Kiba said hitting naruto in the head

"Haha!"Hana laughed

"So what do you think about your first time pumbling Naruto?"Kiba asked

"Really great! I feel free doing this!"Hana exclaimed

"Hm so are you intrested in anybody?"Kiba asked

"No not really. Well maybe uncle Shino's son Konchuu."Hana said blushing**(A/N konchuu means insect in japenese)**

"Oh really, well at least I'm friends with Shino. Heck who did he marry anyway?Kiba asked

"You don't know? they got married a few weaks ago when you were on a misson? Well anyway I heard he married aunt Hinata."Hana said

"Wow never thought that would happen. So what does Konchuu look like?"Kiba questioned

"Well he has blue-ish purple hair, he has sunglasses on all the time, a jacket like uncle Shino's and wears blue pants."Hana said hitting Naruto again

"Hm sounds wierd but cool at the same time."Kiba said

"Thanks so do you approve of him?"Hana asked

"Let me meet him first. So ready to go home?"Kiba questioned

"Uh sure."Hana said aiming one last hit to Naruto's face

Kiba picked up suna who was in his boxers and they left.

"So how are you gonna punish him?"Hana asked

"I Think me carrying him throught the snow in his boxers is bad enough."Kiba said

"So what do you wanna do when we get home?"Hana asked

"I don't know. Wait your seven right?"Kiba asked

"Um yeah."Hana answered not knowing where this was going

"So how about tonight we decide on what kind of dog to get you?"Kiba asked happily

"What? You really Mean it?"Hana questioned

"Of course you need to start your training with a dog."Kiba answered

"Oh my god thanks dad!"Hana said as they got to the house

"Hey Gaara were back!"Kiba yelled

"Oh good just finished making dinner!"Gaara yelled from the kitchen

"Were gonna get Hana a dog tomarrow, ok?"Kiba asked

"What?"Gaara yelled

"A dog!"Kiba yelled back

"I heard the first time but I thought Suna would get the dog and Hana would get-"Gaara cut off as Kiba kissed him

"Well change of plans, I don't think I can trust Suna with a dog."Kiba said sitting at the table

"Huh so I see. But then your giving him something stronger."Gaara said

"Yeah but its inanimate, he can't take care of a living thing."Kiba said

"Wow first time you said somthing that made sense."Gaara said

"Yah I know weird huh?"Kiba questioned

"Yep, so about the dog situation, how do we know if Akamaru will get along with the new dog?"Gaara asked

"Simple I'll take Akamaru with me and see if he likes the dog Hana chooses."Kiba said eating

"Hn."Hana said easdropping from the other side of the table

"Have you ever thought anything through?"Gaara asked suddenly

"Yes and I see tons of problems getting Hana a dog."Kiba said still eating

"Then why are we going through with this?"Gaara asked

"Cause trouble is fun, thats why we do the things we do! Also were Inuzuka's were drawn to trouble!"Kiba anounced

"Seconded!"Hana agreed

**In The Next Appartment Over...**

"Inuzuka's how annoying. SHUT THE HELL UP!"Some random guy neighbore yelled

**With Kiba And Gaara And Hana...**

"YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP ASSHOLE!"They all yelled back

"Ha, neighbores!"Kiba laughed

"Yeah when will they ever learn?"Hana said

"Probly never!"Gaara answered

"Yeah, hm... Am I the only one that wants to beat that guy down now?"Kiba asked

"No I want to beat him down too!"Hana agreed

"Eh I'll wait here."Gaara said sencibly

"Okay then by Gaara! Come on Hana."Kiba said getting up from the table

"Ok."Hana said walking after her father

**Later...**

"Wow that was fun!"Hana anounced

"Yeah."Kiba said

"How was it?"Gaara asked from the couch

"Totaly Awesome!"Kiba exclaimed sitting down in a chair across from gaara while Hana sat down next to Gaara

"Good. But back to the topic of getting Hana a dog, how much will it cost?"Gaara questioned

"Were getting it at the Inuzuka dog pound we don't have to pay."Kiba stated simply

"Oh why didn't you say that?"Gaara asked

"So what dog should I get?"Hana asked

"Um I would say a labrador."Kiba answered

"Like Akamaru."Hana said happily

"Yep like Akamaru, speaking of Akamaru where the hell is he?"Kiba asked

"Eh, he said he was going out for the night."Gaara answered

"You think he would of told me."Kiba said smirking

"He told me to tell you."Gaara said

"But why didn't you tell me till now?"Kiba questioned acusingly

"I wanted to see how long it would take you to notice."Gaara answered plainly

"How did you guys ever get together?"Hana asked

"We question the same thing every night, but to cut it short, its a fucked up story."Gaara answered scatching his head

"Hm it sound intresting, tell me about it cause I ran out of books to read."Hana said bored

"Wow thats a first."Kiba said sitting on the couch

"I know its like gods trying to tell us something."Hana said

"Well he's wasting his time if he is. Kiba's to ignorent."Gaara declared simply

"Hey that better be a compliment!"Kiba barked from the chair across from him

"It was, dumb ass."Gaara wispered

"I heard that!"Kiba yelled jumping out of his chair and pointing an acusing finger

"I know."Gaara said

_"Damn Inuzuka hearing!"_Gaara thought

"I know what your thinking!"Kiba said sitting back down

"How?"Gaara asked

"Well what else would you be thinking right now."Kiba said

"Ok then what am I thinking."Gaara asked

"Oh wow is Kiba hot when he is annoyed!"Kiba said mimiking his voice

"Nope exactly the opposite."Gaara said simply

"Damn!"Kiba said lowering his head in defeat

"Your fault technetly, you pretended to read his mind."Hana said walking over to pat his shoulder

"Thanks, I think?"Kiba said cheering up

"Your welcome."Hana said smiling

**Contiued...**

**Yey another chapter done after what three months that I forgot about it? Well anyway I'm just happy I got this chapter done!**


End file.
